La Funda de la Katana
by Kayula Shebrash
Summary: Alguna vez un samurai le dijo a Kenshin que todos los samurais deben tener una funda para no perder el control.¿Que pasaria si en medio de una batalla Kaoru, intentando proteger a Kenshin fuera herida de muerte?Tal vez lo que sucedio aqui...


**La Funda de la Katana**

**Una historia de Kenshin & Kaoru**

* * *

**Los Samuráis de antaño que como así se dice que tras cada gran hombre ahí una gran mujer… Pero el refrán para los samuráis es Tras cada gran Samurai y su Katana, se esconde una gran mujer enamorada.**

**Kenshin Himura en un pasado no muy lejano, se hizo llamar el Battosai, y su nombre le era bien accedido. Por donde quiera que pasara dejaba a su paso miedo, terror y dolor. Hasta que apareció una joven, prometida de uno de sus recientes asesinatos, esta se enamoro de el y el se enamoro de ella.**

**A tal grado que cuando ella se entero de la verdad, lo paso por alto. Su amor era demasiado puro como para reprochar al destino mismo la muerte que la reunió con el hombre que amaba. Pero las cosas no serian tan fáciles.**

**Su amor fue puesto a prueba… y resulto…**

**El gran samurai falleció esa tarde de terrible ventisca cuando la mujer que mas amara en su vida, quien se convirtió en la Funda que detuvo el filo mas temido en toda la era meiji. Su débil muñeca, cicatrizo esa herida en su corazón, pero también curo un corazón herido y le devolvió la sensación de humanidad a su alma.**

**Esa tarde de doloroso sufrimiento este juro no volver a matar jamás. Que si debía hacerlo lo haría únicamente en venganza de la muerte de la mujer que amara, si lograba amar de nuevo…**

**El destino decidiría que se enamorara de Kaoru Kamiya, una joven estudiante de samurai que se robaría su corazón por segunda vez y se convertiría en su protectora de ahora en adelante… consiguiendo en una noche lo que ninguna, ni siquiera Tomoe, había podido conseguir… que Kenshin dejara la lucha por completo.**

* * *

**Mirando las estrellas por ****enésima vez... esperando así ver entre ellas su mirada, su dulce y cariñosa mirada en la mía. Diciéndome, asegurándome que regresaría a mi con bien. Que a pesar de estar lejos estaría pensando en mí y en lo que le esperaba al llegar. Que nadie lograría jamás alejarlo de mi vida...**

**Mi corazón sabia que Kenshin sufría y temía por su vida... temía que a pesar de todo este se rindiera y me dejara sola con este amor amargo****, y angustioso que no me dejaría vivir sin el. Deseaba por todas las cosas encontrarme con esos ojos vivaces en los míos. Mirar hacia la entrada del doyo y verlo allí parado mirándome con una sensual sonrisa y con una mirada que me dijera cuanto me amaba...**

**Que**** al llegar a mi me dijera cuanto me amaba, cuanto me había extrañado y que no se volvería a separar de mi jamás...**

**así**** esa noche angustiosa, me tome un calmante y me recosté, intentando así dormir aunque fuera por unos escasa horas, pidiendo a dios que al regresar me lo encontrara mirándome en la entrada de mi alcoba. Sonriéndome y diciéndome "todo esta bien ya" yo me levantaría de un salto, lo abrazaría, lo besaría y le diría con un gran nudo en la garganta "promete que no te volverás a ir nunca" y en ese...**

**preciso momento en que el me iba a decir que "no" desperté con un nudo en el estomago y sintiéndome cada vez peor... mi corazón me decía que esta vez no regresaría con bien, sino que regresaría mas muerto que vivo...**

**Escuchando el viento que aproximabase entre la penumbra de la noche, bajo las pequeñas estrellas que ****dormían en el firmamento oscuro acompañado por una melancólica luna que traía una nueva noticia en sus entrañas, se encontraba el muchacho de la cicatriz en forma de X**

**Sentado**** en las cercanías a una pequeña laguna que era espejo de la entristecida luna. Entre la diminuta floresta de rocío cubriale y el silencio de la madrugada emanada desde el horizonte. El, aun contemplando el cielo y pensando en los recuerdos que tuvo en el lugar que lo había acogido**

**En**** los sentimientos que se habían creado hacia la muchacha de alegría constante, aquella que le dio la nueva esperanza a su vida y se convirtió en la nueva dueña de sus pensamientos... su fiel protectora, aunque el no lo desease así. Aun los suspiros que se exhalaban eran lágrimas del alma por la nueva noticia llegada hacia las manos del guerrero con la espada... el asesino de la noche **

**Una nueva batalla muy lejana de las tierras en que se encontraba y que no aseguraba su pronta llega. Aquella noticia que ****podría tentar a la muerte y la desolación de los seres involucrados. Esa nueva información que estremeciale la conciencia, ya que no tenía fuerzas para decirselo a su amada que esperabale muy cerca**

**Agachaba su cabeza y se ****sentía culpable de la terrible sensación que causaría a su amada kaoru. El comienzo de la ausencia empezaría una nueva historia en la vida de los 2 amantes de la noche. El corte radical y cada vez mas profundo de la espada del destino llegaría... y quizás esta vez los separase para siempre. Aun el no se sentía preparado para decirle dicho acontecimiento y temía a la oscuridad que llegaría**

**Mi mirada se centro en el horizonte cuando sentí un mal presentimiento surcar mi alma. "que es esto que siento en mi corazón" me dije colocando una mano sobre mi pecho. "no puede ser lo que estoy pensando" mientras la imagen de el cuerpo sin vida de mi amado llegaba a mi mente como una fugaz advertencia del futuro. Me deje caer hacia el suelo con desesperación, mientras mis ojos se cristalizaban..**

**Por**** las lagrimas que pugnaban por salir de ellos "por favor dios mió protégelo en donde quiera que este" dije mirando al cielo con desolación en el alma. Ese presentimiento, que al principio, cuando los vi salir por la entrada del doyo, fuera solo el temor de toda enamorada al ver marchar a su amado a la guerra, se fue convirtiendo un maldito presagio de mala fortuna que yo sabia no fallaría en... concederse. Me arrodille, pero las fuerzas no me daban para seguir luchando. Yo aquí en el doyo, mientras el estaba en el campo de batalla contra ese maldito que seguramente me lo devolvería con menos vida que cuando se fue. Con un corazón hecho pedazos o...**

**Un**** escalofrió me recorrió todo el cuerpo...**

**- "no Kaoru como puedes siquiera el pensarlo, el te lo prometió y se lo prometió a si mismo. No volvería a ser el battosai nunca más. Quítate esos temores del alma"**

**Pero**** por más que lo intentaba solo veía esa mirada de hielo, esa Katana cubierta de sangre y ese rostro idéntico al de mi amado cubierto en sangre y adornado con una sonrisa sádica en el rostro. Disfrutando con cada una de las muertes que una vez provoco. Mis manos cubrieron mi rostro mientras me echaba a llorar desconsoladamente "a mi no me pude pasar esto"**

**Repentinamente la silueta de un muchacho que llevaba una espada atada en su cintura se ****apareció como reflejo de la esplendorosa luna y las estrellas que alumbraban en la oscuridad. Los árboles parecían que se reunían en una franja impenetrable y que hacia un arco de despedida al comienzo del final, dejando la mística laguna que los acompañaba**

**Acercándose**** a paso lento y ocultaba su mirada llorosa con su densa cabellera. Miraba a su amada kaoru entristecida y adolorida por el presentimiento que la acogía, su culpabilidad lo acompañaba como en su última sentencia. El aire de despedida y el último beso parecía que latía en la lluvia que aproximabase. **

**Finalmente dio su ultimo paso, sin darse cuenta de haber pisado a una solitaria flor que ****había crecido entre la hierba mala, acercose a la muchacha y le dijo a voz de susurro... "kaoru...mi pequeña niña " simulando una sonrisa repentina la miro a los ojos. Ambos estaban brillando con las lágrimas del pronto adiós. Kenshin le dijo rápidamente después de acariciarle sus mejillas**

"**discúlpame**** una vez mas... pero... creo que es tiempo... "una lagrima recorrió rápidamente su mejilla derecha y siguió sonriendo un leve ventisca entre los árboles producía que hojas secas cayeran y formaran un camino hacia la laguna y hacia el nuevo destino del espadachín sanguinario que nacería de nuevo **

**- ¡¡¡¡A DONDE VAS KAORU!!!!**

**- ****¡¡¡¡ESTE PRESENTIMIENTO QUE¡¡¡¡TENGO SE VA A HACER REALIDAD Y NO ME QUEDARE AQUI A VER A MI KENSHIN CONVERTIRSE EN ESE MONSTRUO¡¡¡¡ANTES ME MUERO JUNTO CON EL!!!!**

**- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡KAORUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!**

**Corrí**** con todas mis fuerzas, sentía que en ello se me iba la vida. Y literalmente hablando se me iba la vida en ello. Si no lograba llegar a tiempo vería días después morir a Kenshin al hombre que más amara en la vida, al primer y único hombre que desvelaría mis más profundas pasiones...**

**Deseaba**** con todas mis ansias que al llegar halla solo fuera una solo cosa "mi equivocación" que mi Kenshin siguiera siendo mi kenshin...**

**Pero no hice mas que poner los pies en los primeros escalones, vi a kenshin con esa técnica que tanto odiaba, sus ojos ahora llenos de odio, refulgiendo como alguna vez lo hicieran cuando fuera el battosai... eso me lleno de miedo y mas al ver que este atacaba sin contemplaciones a su adversario y yo perdida en mi desesperación corre hasta estar delante de su adversario...**

**No por salv****ar la vida de ese maldito, sino por evitar la dolorosa realidad que seguiría a eso...**

**Sentí**** la navaja atravesar mi cuerpo, al momento esta se detuvo y salio de mi cuerpo mientras unos ojos ahora llenos de dolor y desesperación me miraban. Sus brazos me sostuvieron cuando yo fui a caer al suelo ahora con las fuerzas vetadas por el dolor y la angustia. Kenshin me recostó sobre su regazo mientras angustiosas lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas...**

**- Me lo prometiste...**

**- Y te lo iba a cumplir...**

**- Te convertiste en el, te vi... sus ojos eran... lo que vi... hace poco...**

**- No me dejes... que haré yo sin ti...**

**Kenshin, lleno de lagrimas en su rostro, retornando al pasado de su vida. Recordando la penosa muerte de su esposa Tomoe, ****decidió no dejar morir a su amada Kaoru, de alguna manera debía de salvarla.**

**Observando que ****venían a atacarlo, tomo su espada llena de sangre y decapito a aquel que atreviese a dañar a la chica de los cabellos azules, su eterno y puro amor, aquella a la que no pudo proteger como debió. Ensangrentado regreso a ver a su amada, pero ella ya no estaba en aquel lugar. **

**Sus ojos se quedaron perplejos y despistados al horizonte de la nada. Sin un rumbo y con la ****desesperación que iba a cada segundo hacia la posibilidad de la muerte rotunda. Corrió como loco desenfrenado hacia alguna salida, guiado por un camino de sangre en el suelo maltratado de la noche tormentosa**

**Lagrimas ****recorrían en su rostro, el recuerdo de la muerte de las personas cuando era aun niño se trasladaban como diapositivas simultaneas en su mente. Empezó a correr con más desesperación, contra el fuerte viento y la ventisca de la madrugada**

**Entre la ahogada luna y las tristes estrellas que fueron presentes de la terrible batalla. Hasta que finalmente localizo una luz de un cercano dojo. Era muy antiguo y aparentaba inhospitabilidad y ****desolación, sin embargo era la única señal de que alguien se encontraba allí**

**Se ****atrevió a entrar sigilosamente y vio a kaoru tendida en el suelo. Aparentando muerte en el infausto suelo del lugar. Sin embargo estaba siendo atendida por una chica, que no logro ver su rostro, pero le aparentaba familiaridad. Sin pensarlo más fue hacia ella y tomo la mano de su amada y la beso. Derramando lagrimas sobre ella le dijo desesperadamente... " ¡¡¡¡no te quiero perder... perdón, perdón... no te me vayas Kaoru!!!!!"**

**- ****"Por que esta todo tan oscuro" me estremecí... que ocurría, por que no recordaba nada ni tampoco podía reconocer el lugar...**

**Una**** gran luz blanca me segó por unos minutos, luego y sin podérmelo creer. Me encontró con un hombre de cabellos negros y ojos azules que me sonrió dulcemente, mientras habría sus brazos invitándome a arrumarme en ellos...**

**- ****"PAPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"**

**Llore en sus brazos recordando nuestra ****niñez...**

**- ****"Mi niña aun no es tiempo de que tu te reúnas conmigo"**

**- ****"Pero padre, por que esta todo tan oscuro"**

**- ****"Estas en lo que nosotros llamamos la línea de tiempo entre la vida y la muerte"**

**- ****"****Y que debo hacer¿por que no me puedo ir contigo?"**

**- "Por que aun ****ahí una misión que dejaras incompleta si tu te vas ahora"**

**En ese preciso momento ****sentí una sensación extraña, me mire la muñeca mientras inconcientemente, en mi rostro se formaba una tonta sonrisa. Mi padre solo sonrió...**

**Al**** momento siguiente escuche una voz decirme desde no se que lugar... **

**- "****¡¡¡¡¡no te quiero perder... perdón, perdón... no te me vayas Kaoru!!!!!"**

**Mire a mi padre, quien me ****sonrió y me dijo:**

**- "Tu tienes una vida por delante con un hombre que te ama y que ****daría la vida por ti... Se feliz hija, que yo te cuidare desde el cielo..."**

**Me**** dijo mientras me daba un beso en la mejilla y yo me elevaba de su lado... para segundos después abrir los ojos pesadamente y encontrarme con la visión más hermosa que jamás podría olvidar...**

**Kenshin, mi ****Kenshin se encontraba a mi lado dormido. Sus manos se aferraban desesperadamente a la mía, su rostro siempre rebosante de alegría se encontraba marcado por el dolor y el rastro de las lágrimas que este ocasiono en su ya lastimado corazón...**

**- "Juro que ****jamás volveré a cometer una locura así..."**

**Kenshin se removió al escuchar mi voz... al mirarme su rostro se ilumino mientras se abrazaba a mi con el rostro bañado de lagrimas...**

**- "No ****volveré a luchar si con eso consigo que tu no vuelvas a cometer una locura como esa mi amor"**

**- "Por amor se hacen muchas locuras Kenshin"**

**- ****"Júrame que no volverás a exponer tu vida de esa manera"**

**- "Pues tu júrame que no volverás a recurrir al Kenshin de antaño, a ese Kenshin que tanto daño nos hizo a todos"**

**- "Te lo prometo"**

**- "Gracias"**

**Comente**** con una sonrisa mientras me volvía a dormir pero esta vez con el corazón mas tranquilo, sabiendo que al despertar no despertaría sola como en el doyo sino que despertaría con el hombre que más eh **

**Amado**** en la vida y que seria siempre el dueño de mi amor y de mis sueños... y sabiendo que al despertar me encontraría con esa sonrisa que tantos anos atrás me enamoro como una quinceañera...**

* * *

**Esta es una historia que escribi con un gran amigo mio. Y que con todo el amor decidi compartir con ustedes. Espero les haya gustado y que no haya sido una perdida de tiempo el escribirla...**


End file.
